


Just a Dream

by Halunygin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Nightmares, Romance, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Remus has a nightmare, Sirius comforts him. Just Wolfstar fluff because I can.





	Just a Dream

**A/N: I wrote this for a multi chapter phrase challenge that I sort of gave up on, but I liked this one, so here:)**

**The phrase was "It's okay. It was only a dream. I'm here."**

He was running through the forest, howling in anticipation of the prospect of being free by himself. His stomach burned for fresh meat. He went into hunting mode, stalking through the forest. He overlooked the small prey, searching for something of larger sustenance. Soon, a delightful scent overtook him. The smell of man. He had never tasted man before. The stag and dog who normally accompanied him were conveniently absent, and they restricted him from the large building nearby that he knew was filled with man. He followed the scent, and came face to face with a tall man. A part of him recognized this man, but the wolf was too strong, and he lunged at the man, tearing into the soft flesh. He could hear the mans screams of pain, but he was a killing machine, and this was all he ever could be. The screams continued.

"Moony!" the man screeched in agony.

* * *

Remus tossed and turned, gasping.

"Moony! Wake up!"

Remus whimpered. "Sirius, I'm sorry," he moaned drowsily.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and shook the small male roughly.

"Moony!"

Remus sat up in a cold sweat, his breath coming in ragged puffs. His expression was one of terror, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Sirius! I attacked you!" he whispered urgently.

Sirius paid his words no mind, and just hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Shh, just breathe, Remus. You had a nightmare, that's all."

Remus tried to take deep even breaths, but they were punctuated by gut wrenching sobs.

"I was in wolf form, and I attacked you. I heard you crying my nickname in pain, but I ignored you."

Sirius shushed him again, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay. It was only a dream, I'm here. You didn't attack me, and you never will."

Remus shook his head stubbornly. "You don't know that. I'm not safe to be around. I'm a foul beast."

It wasn't the first time Remus had said something like this, but it irked Sirius all the same. He growled, and grabbed Remus face firmly with his hands.

"Don't you dare say such cruel things about my wonderful boyfriend. You are most certainly not a foul beast. You're amazing." He placed a trail of kisses on Remus's neck. "I love you."

You could see Remus's blush clearly, despite the time of night. "I love you too."

Sirius grinned, and pulled Remus down onto the bed next to him.

"I'll stay with you for the rest of the night. Go to sleep, we have class tomorrow, and while I could care less, you'll kill me tomorrow if I keep you up."

Remus snorted, and kissed Sirius on the cheek, before nuzzling himself into his boyfriend's torso. Sirius smiled sweetly at the frail teen in his arms, and fell asleep carding his fingers through the tawny locks.


End file.
